Where the hell is Smallville? A blog by Lois Lane
by DaringDEP
Summary: Lois Lane is a top journalist with a problem...she can never find her partner Clark Kent. Annoyed in his constant disappearances Lois begins to write a blog about Clark and where he could possibly disappear to. Set early Season 8 of Smallville. After 8x05. Lois & Clark.
1. My Partner

**October 17th, 2008**

My Partner

First of all. I don't normally do this. I'm not the type of girl who talks about every boring detail in her life. That's not me. I'm more of a behind the scenes kinda gal. I watch what happens in the world and then I tell it like it is. It's for that reason that I'm one of the top investigative/crime reporters in Metropolis. I currently work at the Daily Planet, the world's most respected newspaper. Even though I still have a lot to learn (my spelling for example could be much better) I wouldn't trade my job for anything. But like I said before, I'm not writing this blog to share about my life. I'm writing this because I have a question that has gone unanswered for too long now…where the hell is Smallville?

Who is Smallville you ask? Smallville is my annoying co-worker and partner, Clark Kent. I would love to say that I just met the clumsy farm boy but that would be a lie. I've known Smallville for years, ever since I found him in that cornfield stark naked. I know, weird first encounter but honestly for Clark that kind of thing is normal. I guess it's because Smallville, the town where Clark grew up, always seems to be in the middle of strange things. I mean the place was hit by not just one but two meteor showers. A few years ago I personally found a spaceship very close to the local Smallville dam and let's not mention all the various meteor infected people living in the town of Smallville. Weirdest thing that's happened in Smallville? To me personally…it would probably be when I put on some special lipstick and suddenly had the hots for Smallville. Normally I would think that was a sick joke but unfortunately I have the "Clark & Lois Forever" fake tattoo and the White snake CD to prove it. EW! I mean Smallville is handsome if you like nerdy tall farm boys who have the most beautiful blue eyes and the most amazing smile…because I don't. No not me. I barely have platonic feelings for Smallville. He drives me crazy.

The thing is I really don't have a problem with Clark. I mean we butt heads and don't exactly agree on anything but he's always there for me when I need him most. I mean when a certain multi-million bachelor broke my heart, Clark come over with Rocky Road and a sholder that I reluctantly cried on. But I would just like to know for once where he disappears off to.

I mean one minute we'll be downtown searching for my cousin Chloe and the next second he's gone. And he's always been like that. I swear Houdini wouldn't be able to perform a better vanishing act than Smallville. Where the hell does he disappear off to? It just doesn't make any sense. So in an effort to put this mystery to rest I am going to keep a daily blog of what Clark and I do during the day. I hope you guys follow along. And whitness yourselves why I am driving myself crazy. I'll talk to you all soon. Good night.

LL


	2. Visitors

Hi Everyone,

I'm sorry I haven't written in awhile but things have been crazy larely. Not only have I been working overtime at the Planet (and because of that I have no social life) but I am also Maid of Honor for my cousin's upcoming wedding. So between being chained to my desk and running all around Metropolis searching for the perfect wedding dress I barely have time to sleep let alone blog. But I had to write about today.

Now I've lived in Smallville, capital of all strangely inexplainable things so I'm fairly used to weird. I mean it's now apart of my daily routine. Wake up, make coffee, get dressed, go to work, help a couple meteor freaks who can shoot fire out their eyes, I'm used to weird. But this…what happened today was beyond anything I've ever experienced.

I was typing away, putting the finishing touches on my crazy fembot story (which never made to print) when I suddenly hear little feet rushing by. I figure it's probably Harrison's (a reporter on the 6th floor) little boy who loves to visit Smallville when he can.

"Sissy…he's not here" called the tiny voice of a little boy who could not be much older than 3

"Don't worry Jonny" replied the voice of a girl who had to be 8 or 9 "Daddy has to be here"

Now, last time I checked Harrison only had a son…and his name is not Jonny. At least I don't think it's Jonny. I'm not too good with kids or remembering their names. Anyway, it was definitely weird that they would be sniffing around Smallville's desk when I know he doesn't have kids. So I decided to do the only rational thing and figure out why those kids wanted to see Clark.

"Hey Thing 1 and Thing 2" I called over from my desk "Can I help you with something?"

The second those kids saw me they looked like they had just seen the boogeyman. Actually, that's not entirely true. They looked like they knew me. As though they'd known me their whole lives. And to be honest I was slightly scared myself (not so much of the boy) mainly because I knew that girls face. It was determined, teasing, and just plain bossy. I knew in that instant that I was looking at a mini me. She might have been carrying a back-pack instead of a shot-gun, but that was me when I was little. Everything from the sholder length hair with straight bangs to the chewing gum in her mouth just screamed "HI I'M LOIS…LOIS LANE!" All I could do was stare at her and try to make sense of this. But before I could even try my thoughts were immediately interrupted by quite an annoying boy.

"Mommy!" the boy called Johnny screamed and ran towards me.

I swear while he was hugging me all I could think was "Ok…where's the punch line?". I'm not a mother! I can barely take care of myself let alone a kid. Hell…I have a hard time being a big sister. Can't even look after her properly without her disappearing somewhere.

I was about over my initial shock when another call of "Mom" came from the girl. But as much as I wanted to laugh at this kid and say "Yeah right!" but how could I tell a mini me that? That would be like telling Smallville there was no such thing as Santa Clause…it would break their little hearts.

"Mommy…thank goodness we found you" Johnny said as he nuzzled his head close to my breast "this place is not like home at all mommy…not like home at all. Mommy can we please go home?"

"Mommy?" questioned the all too familiar voice of-

"Smallville" I nearly shouted "Thank God. Help me!"

Of course being Smallville he chuckled as he saw me. Probably looked completely confused, scared, and frazzled as I pulled the lovely duo away from we and briskly walked toward him. Not something I ever enjoy being. And lucky for me that particular combo is in rare occurance.

"So who's kids did you steal today?" he jokingly questioned knowing it would hit a nerve

"She didn't steal us!" Johnny started to say "We're-"

"Hungry!" cried the girl suddenly "Both Johnny and I haven't eaten in hours. Is there someplace where we can eat"

As I saw a weak helpless intern walk by with a doughnut I screamed "Hey you what'serface. Lend a doughnut to someone who actually needs it"

"Lois do you always have to do that?" Smallville questioned

"Hey…it's not for me this time okay?" I retored and then handed the lovely maple glazed doughnut to the girl "Here short stack…a maple doughnut. I don't know about you but personally they're my-"

"Favorite" the girl completed before she took a huge bite of the doughnut "I know"

How did she know that? How could she possibly know that I was a Maple doughnut munchie? It made no sense and was driving me crazy so I asked the most basic and simple question out there.

"Where are your parents?"

"Oh" she said trying to play it off "Our Mom is around here somewhere. She works here as a reporter"

"Really" I say noting a failry good lair when I see one "What's her name? Because I know pretty much everyone in this building so you just give me her name and I'll help you guys find her"

"Well…I don't think you'd know her…Lois" the girl began "She writes a colomn in the economics section"

"You'd be surprised. I have lunch quite frequently with Andrea Charleston who works up there. And sometimes I go up there to say 'hi'."

To be honest it was one time I went up there. I do still have lunch with Andrea pretty much every Tuesday but she comes down here. Other than her I don't know anyone who writes in the business section. I generally don't need to. But I wasn't gonna be out lied by a little girl no matter how much she looked like me.

And in that moment I knew I had her. The look on her face said it all. She could not think of another lie quick enough. However, she of course didn't want to admit defeat so she did the next best thing. She didn't talk.

"You're lost aren't you?" Smallville finally broke the silence. I have to give credit to Clark…he's got quite a gift with kids. I could see him being a really great father.

"I don't know how we got here" the girl finally admitted "One minute we were back home playing in our barn and the next we're here"

"Wait…where do you live?" I questioned

"SMALLVILLE!" Johnny started laughing

"You both live in Smallville, Kansas?" Clark and I said simultaneously

All the girl could do was nod

"Well, I guess that's an easy fix. Smallville and I could drive you over there. No problem."

"Drive" the girl questioned seemingly confused "Wouldn't it just be faster if Clark flew?"

Now I will never forget the look on Smallville's face as she asked that question. He looked like he had just been kicked in the groin. In excursitating pain and not even expecting it. That's what Smallville's face looked like. Classic.

"Look short-stack" I begin "Smallville has many qualities but flying isn't one of them"

But something had changed in the air now. Smallville was extremely quite. She knew something about him…that he didn't want or expect her to know.

"I have to go POO!" cried a Johnny and suddenly

"Well Lois" Clark chuckled "Isn't that your cue?"

"What just because I'm a woman automatically signs me up as poop checker?"

"Aw yeah"

"How 'bout this…you take Stinky and I'll take short stack"

"No!" the small boy suddenly cried "Mommy please help me"

And as much as I wanted to say 'hell no!'…I knew I couldn't say 'no' to those eyes. Those sweet bluish green eyes. So before I could change my mind I carried him into the ladies room..

And considering I was doing pretty well. Just making sure that Stinky didn't miss the toilet or forget to wipe his butt. It was pretty mundane until Johnny said.

"Clark is not too happy with Sara"

"Sara…who's-" I began but then suddenly "Oh…so that's you're sister's name. How do you know Smallville's mad at her?"

"Because I can hear them…Clark's angry about the flying comment. He doesn't understand how she knew about that…wait a minute." suddenly Jonny was listening very carefully "What does he mean he can't fly?"

"First of all, Jonny humans can't fly-"

"Humans can't but Kryptonians can. Daddy flies with us all the time"

"What's a kryptonian?"

"A person from the planet Krypton. It's a planet light years away from here"

"Wait…Kryptonian? Jonny are you saying that Smallville is from another planet?"

Before the little guy could answer the question I hear

"Lois" called the ever familiar voice of Mr. Possible Alien "is Jonny almost done in there"

"Yeah Smallville he's ready" which was true…as ready as he would be. Though I think I might have put the diaper on backwards.

"Good because if we want to make it home before dark we should leave now"

Now do I really believe that Smallville could be an alien? No…not really. I mean to me Clark's still that dorky farm boy I met four years ago. You can put him in a suit and a tie but the farm boy in red and blue flannel is always there. And I think I will always see him that way.

Anyway, about 10 minutes later the whole motley crew was ready for the hour drive to Smallville Kansas. And surprisingly the kids were not that annoying in the car. I was expecting a whole lot of "are we there yet's" and constant bickering between Thing 1 and Thing 2. However, it was really Smallville and I who were doing the bickering about how much of a granny driver Smallville was. It was somewhere past Charlesten Town, about 30 min away from Smallville, where Sara just blurted…

"You two aren't together" it wasn't a question…it was an observation.

"Me and Smallville…together?" I started to laugh hoping that by laughing no one would sense the hopfullness in my voice "Sorry kiddos but not in this lifetime"

I don't know it was just me…but there was something in Sara's eyes what seemed so sad when I brushed off the mere possibility of Smallville and I being together. For the first time she looked truly scared. I really don't know how to describe her face very well…but it was like for the first time the home she was looking for wouldn't be the one she'd find.

To be honest, which I find myself doing on this blog now more often then not, whenever I'm with Smallville now my heart starts racing and I sometimes swear he can hear it. It's like he knows how much I lov…no no no no! Jesus Lois get your head screwed straight. Just finish the blog already.

After that we arrived at the Kent farm. Both Clark and I asked where in Smallville they lived but neither of us could get a peep out of those chatterboxes. But I really haven't gotten to the weird part yet. So both Clark and I agreed that it would be safest for the kids to stay with him at the farm. He's got the space anyway. So after dinner, while Clark was cleaning the dishes, I was helping the kiddos get ready for bed. And as I was looking through the back pack that Sara had carried with her, trying to see if she might have brought some clothes with her, I found something I don't think I was supposed to see.

_Name: Sara Ellanor Martha Lane-Kent_

_Address: Kent Farm _

_Smallville, Kansas. _

_Phone: (316) 295-3808_

Now for people who don't know me…this would seem like a bunch a gibberish and not understand at all. However, those of you who do know me know that my mother's name was Ellanor "Ella" for short. That Clark's mother's name is Martha. And that the phone number at the bottom is my cell phone. It looks like two things are certain…Sara and Jonny are my kids and Clark Kent is my husband.

I'll tell you guys more about what's going on...tomorrow. Bye.

L.L.


	3. Unexpected

Urgh…I need coffee.

I'm sorry. I stayed up all night last night calling in favors, threatening the General, arguing with NASA…to try and figure out this supersized mystery. It's now 10:30 at night and I still haven't had my coffee. But before I go into anymore details about my date I want to clarigy with you guys that this is a private blog. I thought you guys already knew that but some of you seemed confused and upset. I am typing this but not everybody can see it…unless I want them too. You guys honestly think I'd be stupid enough to make this public? My cousin is a computer wiz and Smallville's best friend…if I didn't put some protection around this thing both of them would have seen it by now. I'm not saying that one day they won't fingure out what I'm doing but I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there. For now…I'm enjoying getting my thoughts out.

So back to this morning…where things were still weird and about to get weirder. Like I said I had been up all night, typing, calling, yelling trying to get any answers on these mystery kids. And getting very frustrated (especially since I haven't had my coffee). And in a new wave of rage I might have thrown my phone straight across my apartment which nearly hit Chloe (my cousin) in the face.

"Lois" Chloe began sounding scared and very confused "Maybe next time you can just tell me you hate the bridesmaid dress instead of throwing your phone at me?"

"I'm sorry Chlo" my voice sounded exactly how I felt…tired "I wasn't aiming for you. It's not my fault you opened the door at the last second"

"Why would you be throwing your phone in the first place?"

"Some stupid genius was giving me answers that made no sense. In a heat of frustation I hung up and threw my phone. That and I haven't had my coffee yet"

"Yeah Lo it's 6:30 in the morning what are you doing up?"

But Chloe of course knows me too and could tell by the explousion of papers on the table that something else was going on.

"You never went to sleep did you?" Chloe…always the detective "Why do I get the feeling that this wasn't for a story?"

"Because it's not…this research is personal"

"Lois…what is this all about?" I knew I shouldn't tell her but I had to tell someone (somebody that wasn't virtual no offense) and the news I was reciving was absolutely killing me.

"It's about the kids"

"All this has to do with the Hansel and Gretel you picked up yesterday?" Chloe was not exactly convinced

"Okay…this is going to sound crazy but I think…I think they might be…." I wanted to tell her. Wanted to spill my guts about everything. But I knew who I needed to have this conversation with and he wasn't there…so I cheated "aliens"

"Aliens…really Lo. That's a strech even for you"

"Not really" I began "Listen okay. When I was with Johnny earlier yesterday he kept going on about some planet called Krypton" The second I said that name Chloe suddenly became very aware…and afraid. Like I knew something I really wasn't supposed to know.

"He then was talking about the people who supposedly live there…called Kryptonians." I continued "Supposedly these people have an ability to fly"

"And you believed him?"

"Not at first" I concluded "No. But I later called the General and he pulled a few strings. It took me several different phone calls but I finally was able to talk to a Dr. Abraham Summers who used to work for a man named Dr. Virgil Swann"

"Yeah" Chloe spoke…her voice slightly wavering "What did he say?"

"He sent me these pictures of our solar system" I then took out the pictures Dr. Summers e-mailed me and showed her the infinite constelations "He confirmed that there once was a planet called Krypton and that Dr. Swann did believe that there was once life on that planet"

"Once?" Chloe questioned "What do you mean by that?"

"Well according to Dr. Summers, Krypton should be…here" I pointed to the empty spot where Krypton should have been "But obviously…it's not"

"How does an entire planet disappear?"

"Dr. Summers told me that Dr. Swann speculated it was destroyed thousands of years ago and he made it his life's work to find and preserve anything that could have possibly survived. Though of course Dr. Summers told me there were no survivors from the planet and no proof that life actually existed on that planet"

"So where does the phone being thrown fit in?"

"Well…it's just that I know I've heard the name Virgil Swann before"

"Lois…he was a billionare philanthopist whose daughter was murdered last year. How could you not know about him?"

"No Chloe…I mean I knew about him from someone else…not just the media. I could have sworn I once saw Clark write an e-mail to him.

"Really…Lois what would a billionare want with a farm boy?"

"I asked myself that same question. Trying to figure out why in the world he would be interested in Smallville of all people? So after I got off the phone with Dr. Summers, I went back online and I kept digging. Going as far as looking on a couple alien conspirasy sights…something called Varitas. But each time I seemed to get closer it lead to a dead end. Nothing made any sense. Finally, I got angry and well my phone suffered the consequenses"

"Wow Lo…but you can't really think that those kids are aliens"

"Chloe, Dr. Summers said there was a planet called Krypton. How could Jonny have known that unless it was true? He's 3!"

"Exactly Lois he's 3. It's probably some random coincidence. I mean you're seriously going to take the word of a three year old?"

"And the word of a man how has his PhD in astrophysical anomoliys"

I could tell that I was close…her whole body started to shake slightly in frustration. Chloe only get's twitchy like that whenever I was extremely close to finding out something she really didn't want me to know. Like when I guessed that Jimmy was the one who made her a woman…man she was not happy when I realized that fact. Focus Lois…back to the story.

"Listen Clo" I began trying to calm her down a little "I have no idea if any of this is true. But I need to talk to Clark. This is between the two of us so promise me…don't say anything to him before I talk to him"

"Lois I-"

"No Chloe I'm serious! I know how you are and the second I stop talking is the second you're gonna give Clark a heads up…if you're not doing so already" I stated while giving her a little bit of a stick eye

If I didn't know my cousin I would have said that she had an excellent poker face…lucky for me I knew that the slight twitch in her lip meant that my hunch had been right she was giving Clark a warning. The question was why?

"He has to hear the information I have from me…noone else. So please give me your phone so I know you're not going to tattle tale on me"

I could tell by Chole's pursed lips that she did not want to give me her phone…but knowing that I would get it from her one way or the other (and believe me it's not fun for anybody who chooses the hard way…well it's fun for me not so much for them) she decided to be complacent and take the easy way. I gladly took the phone and began to run out the door before Chloe could dash out the fire escape and drive over to the Kent farm.

"Oh and don't even bother calling from the home phone…I disconnected it and put it somewhere you will never, ever find it" I hid it under a secret floor board just behind the couch that happened to be slightly covered with my muddy jeans that I wore at the latest Monster truck ralley. Since the jeans smelled a little ripe I knew Chloe wouldn't go 10 ft near that mess…even though she probably knew that's where I hide the phone.

And without another word I ran out the door, got into my car, and drove over to the Kents. I needed to think how in the world was I going to explain this to Clark. It sounded crazy in my mind and I was too afraid to say it out loud. I mean how do tell your best frenemie that you think the two children that you found are somehow your children from the future? It didn't make any sense. My brain was hurting from trying to string all these crazy theories together…constantly coming up with dead ends. But the evidence was in their faces…Sara was mine. My daughter. Still, it was hard to tell someone you've know for, what feels like, forever about their unborn children.

I tried to keep level headed as I walked into the back door of the Kent house.

"Lois" Clark began "You do know it's considered polite to knock before you enter someone's house"

There was an edge to his voice, a tell tale sign that Chloe had broken her promise and somehow was able to tell Clark that I was coming. As much as I would have liked to, I wasn't going to focus on exactly how she was able to do that…yet. So, as usual I ignored Smallville and started talking.

"Listen Smallville. I've been up all night without coffee so if you could dial down the sarcasm just a little bit I would greatly appreciate it. Besides I have something really important to tell you"

"Look Lois…I'm busy. The kids are quite a handful and not to mention I have to finish an-"

"Smallville you don't understand. I know Chloe told you I was coming" Clark looked startled as I said the words but I didn't give him enough time to actualy say anything "but I want you to know now that whatever she told you isn't the real reason why I'm here"

"It's not?" Clark was very confused now

"No…not really. I'm here because of this" that's when I showed him Sara's back-pack

If I thought Clark's face looked confused before it was nothing to what I was seeing now. Clark stared at the back-pack like it was some kind of relic. As though it was sacred and needed to be protected.

"What does this mean?" Clark finally replied after a long uncomfortable silence

"I think you know what it means"

"But it's not possible"

"Smallville, they both called me "Mom". They were snooping around your desk saying they were looking for their Dad. Sara looks and acts exactly like me when I was her age. Just like Jonathan is almost a replica of you, Clark"

"What did you call him?" Clark's voice was shaky, uneven, almost broken

"Jonathan, Clark" I repeated "His name is Jonathan, after your father"

Oh man guys…I am so tired. I'll try to write more a little later but I am seriously caffeine deprived and need to go to sleep. I'm sorry I keep cutting off on you guys. I don't mean to leave you hanging…but I have to keep you interested somehow right? Anyway, I'm going to bed. I'll tell you more about everything that's happening tomorrow. I hope you all have a good night.

LL


	4. Confusion

Confusion

I am going to kill him! He is so dead when he gets back from…wherever he disappeared off to! I can't believe he left me alone with Thing 1 and Thing 2 (have to stop calling them that) at work! I can barely keep a small goldfish alive for over a day…how the hell does Smallville think I can handle two children? Even if they could be mine.

I guess I should rewind a little because I'm sure I'm confusing the shit out of you all. So…bacl to Smallville and I talking about the kids. Of course after I told Smallville the obvious, that Jonny was named after Clark's father Jonathan, he just stared at me in shock.

"No" Clark had whispered, "He can't be…"

"Clark…you know I'm right"

"We don't know anything for sure Lois! What makes you so positive that his name is…that he's my…"Clark, too scared to finish the question I already knew he was asking

"Because I know you! I know you Clark; so I know, for a fact, that if you were ever going to have a son there is only one name you would use for him and that name is Jonathan!"

Clark stares at the ground, unable to say anything. I could tell by the way his fingers tightened around the kitchen table and how his sholders were hunching that he had a million questions going on in his head…and not one of them he would dare speak aloud.

"He looks just like you Smallville…you cannot deny that! And it's not just that. He was in that barn almost all night looking through your telescope. Before that he was playing fetch with Shelby. He told me yesturday that he'd rather spend his whole day on the farm than anywhere else in the world…" suddenly, a loud clank was heard coming from upstairs, in Clark's old bedroom, where we had Jonny sleep "I can hear him right now rolling out of bed…at 6:45 in the morning! If those things alone don't scream Clark Kent I don't know what does."

As Clark lifted his face I could see in his eyes, Sara's eyes, that he knew I was right. But knowing Smallville he'll be too stubborn to admit it.

"Lois" Clark finally spoke "all of what you said might be true…but you have to know that, as much as I wish they could be, there's no way Jonny and Sara can me mine"

"Smallville what more evidence do you-"

"No, Lois…you don't understand. They CAN'T be mine"

Are confused still? Don't be upset if you are. I was definitely confused…believe me it took me longer than I'd like to admit to figure out what Clark meant. I stared at Clark…wondering why he said Jonny and Sara couldn't be his. Then it clicked

"You mean…you can't have kids?" the words sounded so strange coming out of my mouth

Clark only could give a small nod and in that small gesture my heart broke a little for him. You guys don't know Smallville like I do, but Clark is one of the very few men I know who will be an amazing father. It's the truth; he has a way with a child that is almost uncanny. So to see him admit, there's a chance he will never be able to be a parent is not only tragic but also quite unreal.

"When did you find this out?" I aksed…I know I should have left it alone, most women would, but the reporter in me had to know

"I guess I was always afraid that I wouldn't be able to because my parents couldn't…I mean even though I was adopted it was always something I was aware of. But I didn't know for sure until a couple of years ago. I went to the doctor to get tested for something, please don't ask me what!" He gave me the look that said he meant it and even though I wanted to ask what STD he thought he had I knew it wasn't worth it. Satisfied with my silence he continued, "Anyway, the test came back negative but apparently my sperm count was abnormal. From that he did some more tests and basically said that kids would never be an option for me."

"Does anyone know?"

"Other than my Mom? No" he said with desisiveness "Chloe knows pieces but not everything. And Lana never knew."

"She didn't?" surprised that Smallville told me something he never told the 'love of his life'.

"I was too ashamed to tell her"

"Clark" I say trying to make my voice sound soothing instead of demanding, "You don't have anything to be ashamed of. And if Lana made you feel that way then maybe she's not the person you're supposed to be with"

Then he did it…the thing that always makes me melt and gets my heart to race. He smiled his quizsical small smile.

"Lois…you're not really thinking that you and I actually could be a couple?" Clark questioned

"Of course not, Smallville!" I pray that he didn't hear the hurt in my voice "I just don't want to see you all dopey eyes in the office anymore. It's bad for business Clark so you need to get your head in the game"

And yes…I meant what I said. It's not like a notebook that is full of pages that says Lois Lane-Kent. Besides, in order to even think about being in a relationship with someone you have to have feelings for them…which I DON'T!

After that the day was pretty mundane. Clark and Jonny spent the whole day in the barn while Sara taught me how to bake. It was a lot of fun and the muffins turned out perfectly…so maybe she's not my twin afterall.

So back to this morning, so my alarm went off at 7am…normally the time I'd wake up to get ready for work. I stared at my phone suddenly wondering how Clark and I would do. Neither of us could take off work, today the Mayor was holding a Press Conference about the supposed Good Samaritan. Mrs. K wouldn't be able to babysit considering she's all the way in Washington (D.C. people). Chloe would be busy with the Isis foundation. And it's not like Clark and I can leave the kids at the farm by themselves for 8 hours. So Clark had the brilliant idea of bringing the kids with us to work and then skipping out on me! I know he's busy and everything but did he have to leave them in my care. And then Tess comes down and starts asking Jonny and Sara questions. I may have lost my temper…and my job.

So here I am; at my desk, during lunch, waiting for Smallville to come and take care of the kids. Speaking of kiddos…where did they go? They were just here. Sara was quietly waiting and Clark was…playing with his chair. Suddenly, a tall man came and hugged Sara and Jonny. Thrilled to finally see thei—SMALLVILLE? Oh I am so sorry guys but he is dead. He is so dead meat. I'll talk to you all later when I have pictures of him in the morgue. Talk to you all later…

LL


	5. Future

Future

Okay…you know how I said the whole suddenly falling in love with Smallville about a year ago was the weerdest thing that has ever happened to me? Well, I takle it back. What's just happened to me is so strang…I don't even know how I can explain it. It's definitely got me all worcked up…I can tell already this partiqular blog full of typos. But I don't really care. I have to talk about this to someone…might as well be you.

So…I'm on my way to kill Smallville who leaves me with the kids and steals the Mayor's press conference right from under me. I should have seen it sooner…that the Smallville I was looking at with Jonny and Sara wasn't really Smallville. I know…I know it sounds nuts but let me explain. First of all, my Smallville doesn't wear glasses, hornrimmed or otherwise. Second, yes Clark is known for his fashion mizsteps but even he wouldn't be caught dead wearing a trenchcoat, black vest, and a fedora. Third…the way he was holding Jonny and Sara was like they were somehow supporting him upright. Which, to me, was an obvious indication that this man is their father. But on the other hand the similarity of my Smallville's and this Clark's face was uncanny. Same strong bone structure. Same tousled black hair…wait I take that back my Smallville would never wear his hair flat and in a side part…he'd sooner have a jerry curl. Anyway…I wish I would have noticed these small differences before I went over to talk to Clark. There's a chance things could have gone a lot smoother…but instead they went like this.

"Clark" I say while he's still hugging and kissing the kids "Where the hell have you been? Why did you leave me with Jonny and Sara? I didn't think that getting ahead was so important to you but apparently it is!"

When he see's me…it's almost like a light goes off. He smiles my favorite brilliant smile…the one that reaches his clear blue eyes. He let's go of Jonny and Sara and beings to walk towards me…staring in pure joy and wonder.

"Lois" he breaths so quietly it's almost inaudiable

Then…he. No, I can't say it! I won't! I can't. It so…I just…oh damint Lois just grow a pair and say it already! He kissed me! Right there in the bullpen with EVERYONE watching! I wanted to scream…I wanted to bit his tongue so he would take it out of my mouth! But at the same time…I wanted the kiss to last. I never wanted his lips to ever leave mine. And in that moment all the things that went on in my mind…just flew out the door. It was unlike any kiss I have ever experienced. Well, okay that's not true when I kissed Green Arrow two years ago the feelings I felt were powerful as well and oddly familiar. But there was something about this kiss that just…I don't even know how to explain it. I forgot everything for a moment. Yet I felt everything. I felt my heart race…his mouth tighten slightly as I bit lightly his bottom lip…how it felt so right to be held in his armz.

When our lips separated my mind was a whirlwind. A mesh between figuring out what just happened and if I was still breathing. Not sure exactly what to do…because I was in such a daze…I did the only thing I knew would "wake me up" so to speak. I punched Clark in the face.

Clark didn't say anything…he didn't even seem to be in pain. He just lifted his head and placed his palm on his check. He looked at me, not in confusion, but in recognition and understanding.

"What the hell was that for?" I demanded armgily

"Is it a crime to kiss my wife?" the Clark look-a-like questioned

"Wife!?" I swear my hert skipped a beat

"Daddy!" Sara quickly interjected "Miss. Lane and Clark Kent are NOT together. They are just work partners"

"Really?" the look-a-like was in disbelief "What time is it?"

"How about time for you to answer some questions!" I yelled…loudy

"I will Lois…I promise I will. But first I need to know the time"

I looked down at my phone and told him the time of day.

"No, Lo, I mean what is the year?"

"Clark…it's November 3, 2008" the small grimmance on Clark's face did not go unnoticed "What does that have to do with what the hell is going on!"

"Lois I know that the General raised you that way but when you are in front of our children could you please not swear"

Everything froze when he said those two words.

"Our children" I silently repeated

"Sara honey" Clark turned his attention over to his little girl "why don't you take Jonny over to the car…it's just outside. I'll be right there"

"No! Daddy I donwanna!" Jonny screamed tears rolling down his cute chubby checks

"Jonathan Samuel Kent" Clark sternly stated, "Go with your sister…I'll be there in a moment"

And with that they went up the stairs and there were Clark and I…left in the middle of this small space surrounded by so many people.

"Samuel" I whisper, "I bet the General was happy about that one"

"Estatic" Clark gave a small laugh "He smoked a Cuban when he heard about his namesake"

"Was he as happy at the wedding?" I don't know why I asked that…but before I could stop my self it was out there for him to hear

"Yes…he was very pleased when we finally tied to knot. It took us a long time to get there"

"Why? Did we break up or something?"

"No…both of us were very much ready to marry eachother…we just were…busy"

"Sounds like something we'd be. God…what am I saying? I'm talking as though this is normal. Like it's already happened"

"For me it has. When I'm from…you and I have been married 15 years. We have two beautiful children…with a third on the way"

"I'm PREGNANT?!" too much information…too fast

Clark slowly nodds

"You told me you would never be able to have children? Was that a lie you told me to get you off your back?"

"No" Clark's voice is full of sincerity so ofcourse I trust him "At the time, Lois, I firmly believed that I would never be able to have children"

"But not because you have an insufficient sperm count"

"Nothing gets by you" he laughs and his eyes start to crinkle

"I'm a reporter. If anything got by me I'd be out of a job…which would make Tess very happy"

"Ah Tess…" and for a brief moment there's a sadness in his face and then it's gone, "Lois, you have to trust me. There are somethings I can't tell you right now. These questions you have about me will be answered. But the present me isn't ready to share them with you…yet. You have to give me time. You have to be patient"

"Yea…that's not really my strong suit"

He laughs…a deep hearty wonderful laugh and pulls me close to his chest. There's something different about this man. He's Clark…except he's not. He's more…confident? No, that's not the right word. I can't put my finger on it but there's something about him that's changed…and I tell him as much.

"We both have" He tells me "There was a time when I couldn't stand to be in the same room as you and now…the thought of being with out you makes me sick to my stomach"

"You love me" it sounds so strange but somehow I know it's true

"Very much"

He kisses me again…but it's different from the first kiss. Gentler, tender, is somehow warm. And for a moment…I can see a future with this man. A life where I have three kids and is married; such a concept used to seem so absurd, but now I'm not so sure.

"All the questions you have will be answered in time" he explains softly, "Just do what you do best and keep prying your nose into other people's business and I will see you real soon."

"You're leaving?" my voice in questionable shock and disbelif

"It's time for us to go home…my wife is having a cow right now. Worrying about Jonny and Sara. But like I said…I'll see you soon. Come on…why don't you say goodbye to the kids before we go"

I don't know why this upsets me so much. I mean of course he has to go back…so why am I feeling so crappy?

"It's not like I'm really going anywhere…I'll be walking into the bullpen in 5 minutes" Clark explains

"But you don't…" I'm to embarrassed to finish my sentence

"I do…trust me I do. I just don't know how to show you yet. But I will and once I do everything will make sense"

And without another word he takes my hand, reassuring me of what will happen somehow, and pulls me up the stairs. There they are, my beautiful children (oh my GOD that is SO strange to say), waiting to go home.

That's possibly the hardest part. Saying goodbye…I've never been good at those. Sara stares at me…with her father's big blue eyes…with a look that seems to say 'you don't need to be afriad'…which of cours, I am. I mean…they're expecting me to not only believe I am their mother, that I am MARRIED to Clark Kent, and somehow they're from the future. What's next? They're going to tell me they're actually from outerspace? It's a lot to ask someone to believe in…if it were any other person I probably wouldn't believe. But it's Clark…the most honest man I know. And though I know it's impossible, something tells me that he's right. That in someway that will be my life. And knowing that makes saying goodbye even harder.

I hold onto Sara so tightly I start to wonder if she can even breath. I kiss Jonny on the forehead and try to hide the small tear I can feel run down my face. Finally I see Clark…my furture husband. He pulls me in close and wraps his arms around me. Surrounding me with warmth and strength.

"I love you" he whispers softly in my ear

"I love you too" I admit for the first time and let it hang in the air. It feels nice to finally admit it…even if it's not really to the right person.

As Clark and the kids wave goodbye I somehow find myself turning my back for a second and just as quickly as they came into my life…they're gone. I return to the bullpen…in a haze. Not sure really how to comprehend what just happened. I'm just staring at my computer when Smallville finally shows up.

"Lois…what are you doing?" he has the gaul to question

"My job, Smallville" I answer icily "Which is more than you can say. Where they hell were you? I called you like 9 times. Honestly Smallville what's the point in having a cell-phone if you don't even use it?"

"I was at the press conference…someone had to cover the story and someone had to watch the kids"

"We agreed that I would do the press conference and YOU would watch the kids remember?"

"Well…something came up and I had to go okay? Just drop if Lo! By the way…where are the kids?"

"They're father finally came…he took them home" I replied…I mean it is the truth

And that was pretty much my day. I don't know guys…I didn't realize such crazy shit would be happening. Screw coffee…I'm going to the Ace of Clubs for a beer. I'll talk to you guys soon…that is ofcourse if you all are still reading this. Give you more info about what's up with Smallville in a few days. See ya later

LL


	6. Samaritan

Samaritain

Well…I'm back. Too many questions could keep me away for long. I know you guys are all probably wondering about Sara, Jonny, and Clark (not my Smallville just to clarify) but to be honest I don't have any answers for you. I mean I could spend an entire day talking about how the whole encounter made no sense…like if Jonny and Sara are from the future how did they get here in the first place? Did they have a time machiene and if so when is time travel officially accessible to the public? And lastly…how in the world do Clark and I end up together? Smallville and I are nothing alike and yet from how Clark was talking about his wife (future me) I could tell that she (I) means the world to him. I can't get over how Clark was looking at me and it makes me wonder if my Smallville will ever look at me like that. I doubt it though…he's still madly in love with La…I mean someone else. Like I said I could go on with the questions…but I'm not because today we need to talk about something important.

I should let you guys know now though that today's blog won't be about Smallville. You see everyone in town has been gossiping about the possibility of a new hero. Jimmy, in particular, can't seem to stop raving about the guy (or girl). I swear the way Jimmy talks about this so called "Good Samaritain" would make anyone wonder if the Olson was in on the Samaritain's action. I'm surprised Chloe hasn't gone all crazy jealous bridezilla on his sorry ass. But this is Jimmy Olson who dotes on my cousin from sun up to sun down…so I guess his intentions really can't be that improper. Anyway back on tipic.

What do I know about the "Good Smaritain"? Nothing really…the Samaritain has just recently made some minor saves in Metropolis startomg back in September. However, I am not entirely convinced that the Samaritain really exists. I mean at least with the a certain green leather wearing archer you knew he was around (he left arrows all over the place). But with the Samaritain he apparently moves so fast all you can see is a blur of red and blue. Who could possibly move that fast? And if by some chance this "hero" can move faster than the human eyes can see how on Earth did he get that ability? Is the Samaritain another meteor freak or some kind of science experiement? Not that I think having another hero around would be a bad thing. The crime rate in this city is so bad I'm starting wonder if all citizens in Metropolis should be committed just thinking about going outside when the world is in so much chaos. Maybe have someone around to clean up the city would get the people hoping for a better tomorrow again. I don't know the reporter in me is a realist who understands that even if there is another hero around the world can't be saved over night.

The reason why I bring up the Samaritain is because Jimmy is dragging me out tonight to see if he can get a picture. I reall don't want to go but I figure Jimmy's chances of survival are greater if I'm there…plus a certain blonde might of asked me to "protect" her fiancé (I swear I am not meaking that up). At least it will give me a little time away from Smallville…I haven't really spoken to him that much since well the Lane-Kent surprise visit (for obvious reasons). Anyway I should go…Jimmy's texted me about 5 times in the last 15 minutes. I'll keep you guys updated about the Good Samaritain and tell me your thoughts…do you think there's another hero in Metropolis? And if so do you think it's a good thing or do believe that the Good Samaritain is really a vigilante and shouldn't interfere with the Police? Let me know…I'd love to hear from you. I promise I'll post another blog soon. But I have to go now…Jimmy is litteraly banging on my door. Bye

LL


	7. Thank You

My Dear Readers,

I want to thank you so much for being such wonderful fans. I don't know if any of you know this but one year ago today I started this blog. It started as just a smart little idea that I had (that manifested from by absolute love for Lois and Clark). It came to me suddenly that if this was happening in modern times (like it does in Smallville) Lois would be keeping a blog. She would be frantically writing about everything she saw and heard that day…like a diary. So I thought it would be sort of clever if I made up a blog for her…explaining her frustration with Clark always disappearing. I can honestly say at the time that I didn't think this story would have such a wonderful fan base…and yet I am so pleasantly surprised that it does.

Lois Lane (especially how Erica Durance portrays her) is my all time favorite character. She is the kind of woman that I aspire to be and to have you all say that my Lois is so…Lois is the most rewarding compliment I could ever wish for. So I wanted to thank you all for being such a wonderful audience and being so eager to read more. I promise another blog will be posted very soon (and when it does this letter will be deleted). Thank you all (again) so much for all your positive comments and for continuing to read this story. It means more to me then you will know and makes me want to write more. If you guys have any thoughts about what you want to see in upcoming blogs please tell me…I'd love to hear your ideas. Thank you all again so much.

With love,

Dare

P.S. I'm thinking of putting in a section with both futures Clark and Lois. Would that me something you guys would be interested in?


End file.
